Missing
by xLilly White
Summary: He called out to her... but never did she look back, not even once.


Disclaimers: this whole scene belongs to the Mummy Returns, and the song is 'missing' by evanescence. (sniff) love that song.  
I'll give u a hug if you feel a tiny little bit sad after reading this! had to try out writing a songfic- tell me what you think.

* * *

Heaven itself was retching its rotten bowels down at them. Great spikes of lethal, crumbling rock were hurtling down from the sky-high ceiling, exploding into a million pieces as they crashed down to the ground – Mistresses of flame danced mercilessly around them, shrieking in their deafened ears, licking at their exposed flesh, burning and scathing all sweating hot skin they could find. The very walls of this sacred place were caving down on their frail forms, twisted hieroglyphs sneering their deformed faces at the humans, their members mutated by the gruesome cracks slithering up the walls.

Hell clashed with the cacophony of angry demons, swiping up at Its future residents. The fact that they were not letting go was infuriating Him beyond all measures. His loyal minions tried all they could to yank the two resistant bodies down the devastated crevice, moaning and screeching horribly, wrapping their putrid rotting hands around the two men's ankles as they pulled relentlessly, scraping raw skin under their jagged claws and smelling the sweet scent of terror off of the glistening sweat that marred the men's bodies.

The one with the short, scruffy brown locks of hair and who was clothed in ripped remains of a shirt and beige jodhpurs was yelling out desperately, kicking his legs in self-defense against the Hell spawn frantically clawing at his body, his fingers popping out of their sockets as he struggled to cling onto that precious ledge. The earth shook around them, screaming its fury and rage with all its grand power, sending absurdly strong spasms and jolts rippling throughout its surface.

The man persisted at screaming, his face completely disheveled and gaunt with strain and concentration. His hazel eyes darted out beneath him, taking in all the shrieking demonic avengers griping at him with their raw flesh and grey bones.

"EVE! NO! JUST GET OUTTA HERE! JUST GET OUT!" he yelled his throat raw, jerking uncontrollably as the Earth gave another powerful shudder, nearly ripping his fingers straight out of their sockets. He chanced a look back up at his wife, who was standing at the other end of the destroyed room, her white-knuckled hands gripping desperately the shattered golden doorway she was standing beneath. Her tear-rimmed eyes were locked on his sole regard, her chapped lips set in a determined line and her fingers scraping across the carved hieroglyphs as she edged closer to the edge of the doorway.

"NO! EVE, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" The man screeched madly at her, finally digging his raw elbows on the firm, scratchy ground, pressing his heaving chest against the jagged edge of the floor, his feet still encircled by bits of fingers that still maintained some kind of unholy strength.

He knew he couldn't make it. He took no notice of the man next to him who was also struggling as his body swayed crazily in the tremors of the Earth. The two were enemies- he would not go past that even in such a crucial situation! Even _if_ they could help each other to get up and out of this throttling Hellhole, he doubted either of them would quite accept to do such a thing. The two silently left it at that.

The second man, who was completely bald and only wearing one skimpy garment around his waist, had his blunt fingers digging adamantly into the edge of the floor, his teeth grinding together in effort, trying so hard not to slip down. He silently scorned the man beside him for calling out to his wife- how could one be so stupid as to drag a friend out into this World War chamber? Did the man have no compassion, only greedy, selfish desires and willingly put loved ones in danger just to save himself?

The bald man lunged forwards and planted his elbows into the floor too, sweat dripping from his shining forehead. The Flames around him twirled and shrieked, beckoning him to insanity, waving their burning flags in his face and mocking his helplessness.

His obsidian eyes flicked up to rest upon his beloved's worried face- she was also pressing herself against the golden doorway, her face creased in anguish and effort as her slender arms hugged the shattered corner and her eyes brimmed back at him, willing him to hold on.

The hail of rocks did not cease for pity or their lives. One shattered to bits in one violent explosion right in front of her- clouding her from view. In his shock, the bald man was propelled back away from the floor, ice hitting his stomach as he was hidden from his love's fate.

"ANCK-SU-NAMUN!" he yelled out, hoping against all Underworld-dwellers that she was well, though he sincerely doubted it.

Eve was clinging onto the edge of the doorway, heart thumping away like a locked up woodpecker against her battered ribcage, her worried eyes darting around the ceiling, watching out for some kind of pattern in the rain of spikes. She almost stumbled back as a tremor ripped angrily through the ground, knocking everyone out of control. Her husband was still shrieking urgently at her.

"JUST GET OUTTA HERE!" he yelled, jabbing a menacing finger at the boiling air as he steadied himself on his elbows once again.

One unholy minion suddenly yanked at his leg, and he screamed in pain as he was sure his knee had been cracked straight out of its socket. He was pulled deep into the crevice, his fingers slipping across the scratchy floor as he lost all grip- his skinned fingers skimming desperately across the floor as he tried to find something to hold onto – "EVE!" _Don't come after me!_ – he felt the very tips of his fingers slip to the jagged end of the floor.

_NO! Please! HOLD ON! _He willed himself in panic, his eyes squeezed shut as a violent spasm rocked the entire chamber with endless malice.

He lost grip.

Somewhere to the side of the chamber, he heard a child's cry calling out "DAD! NO!" and then "RICK?" . The familiar voices struck at his heartstrings, knowing he would never hear them again… angels of Evil sneered their rotting faces at him as he hurtled downwards, his arms still stretched out above him to try and catch something he knew wasn't there…

The screeches of Hell slashed through his mind, snapping his senses up and jerking his adrenaline into a burst of power. The man yelled out again in desperation, groping up one last time-

His fingers suddenly curled around a slippery ankle, and he was suddenly hanging there, his wide eyes still locked on the Undead army filing in and out of the crevice walls before his very sight.

Under the sudden weight, the bald man was yanked down, his elbows scratching the edge of the floor as he was pulled into oblivion by this sudden change of events.

Hurling out some Ancient Egyptian curses, he tried to kick off the dead weight, his stiff fingers coiling desperately around his last salvation. But the other man was climbing up his body with determination- he would not die! He would NOT! Not now, when all had been accomplished, and he had his precious family members to get out of harms way! He would NOT be defeated by an army of evil spawn of the devil- HE WOULDN'T, HE WOULDN'T, HE WOULDN'T!

With a cry of effort, the man surged up and half-out of the crevice, his chest pressing against the floor and his arms wrapped around a stray rock.

Both women cried out the names of their man- banshees of flame whipped and flickered around the scene menacingly, hissing at this new hope in distaste.

Then suddenly, the tension breaking, Eve leapt out into the collapsing chamber, her wild hair flying out behind her as she dodged the falling obelisks and the lethal spikes of ceiling hurtling down in her path.

She would do this. She would. It had taken enough time to gather her courage together-or what little was left of it- and hurl herself out of that wretched doorway. That was husband out there! She had to get to him, before it was too late and she would be doomed with sorrow and his death on her conscious for the rest of her miserable life without him…she wouldn't think about that. There he was, right within her reach-! Her ripped boots crunched over the remnants of showers of spikes, then suddenly her heel gave away in one snap-

-she was falling-

-falling-

-body weight going sideways-

-_No! No! NO!_ body lunging forwards-

THUMP she was smack on her stomach, her flailing arms wrapped safely around her husbands, as she started to pull him up, teeth gnashing in effort.

This was so damned crazy- she was vulnerable as ever, a fallen obelisk could impale her right then and there, but she had to get him out of there. Rocks shattered around her, little bits of harsh remains leaping out at her face- she had to get him out of there – the Earth screeched angrily, sending mad spasms rippling through the ground – she had to get him out of there – a pillar wobbled dangerously just behind her and began to fall forwards –GET HIM OUT GET HIM OUT!

The bald man was struggling onto his elbows again, eyeing that brave woman with mild interest, his thoughts focused on getting out of this crevice alive.

It was now he realized. He wasn't going to be able to do that without help. He wasn't going to.

But he would try and try again till his muscles ripped out of his flesh with effort before even daring to put his beloved in danger for his sake! There was no way he would ask such a thing of her! She wouldn't risk her own life and leap across the rock-hail just for his sake!

Though there was a little spark at the back of his mind that told him he would've liked it if she had tried to…

But he wouldn't let such a thing happen!

Earthquakes made the very foundations of the ground tremble, and the Priest began to feel those infamous claws of panic gripe at his mind.

_I must get out_

_Alone!_

But this infuriating desire of life was gnawing at his last remains of sanity- he was going to be noble! He did not want to drag her into danger to – save his life, and then they'd be together for eternity… all it needed was someone's cooperation...

But no! He did not deserve that sort of care. No one had ever risked their life for him…

_Why do you repel the thought of her saving you so thoroughly?_

He shook his head grudgingly, his forehead crumpling in pain as dead fingers dug into his skin insistently.

A pair of panting grunts were heaved out next to him as that man's wife willingly pulled him out. The bald man hung their, looking at them…_almost longingly_…

_Is it because you doubt your love would actually _want_ to save you_?

He pushed that thought away. Their love had gone beyond all limits- even the Gods no longer stood between them! Each had died for the other…why would there be a sudden change in that intense relationship? It was absurd.

_Think._

_Think about it._

_Is there not something different this time?_

He thought. He racked what left of his mind as he looked up past the explosions and flames to his Princess at the other side of the room.

His breath caught in his throat.

She could not look at him. Her thin body was twisted as she seemed to be battling within herself, her beautiful eyes not gracing him of her adoring gaze as they were squeezed shut, a waterfall of tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

_Why…is she not looking at me?_

And then the penny dropped.

_Why…is she not…_

That was not the full embodiment of his love. Of _their_ ancient love.

…_she cannot bear to look at me…_

Half…and half… he should've known…

But he loved her whole. Though she might have changed, or if he had always known he loved her more… it mattered not.

She was shaking with emotion, her fingers white as she gripped onto dear life in desperation. Battling. Battling with herself.

Not moving…

From that spot…

Not even looking at him.

_I should've known._

…_she isn't looking at…_

_I should've known._

_Well…why don't I try anyway_?

He looked up at her pleadingly, all pride and honour forgotten.

_Remember._

…_**please…please…**_

His black, glimmering eyes pierced the cloud of smoke and flames that separated them like a veil-

_Remember me._

She looked up, tears brimming in her sorrowful eyes and overflowing, though this time their gazes were unobstructed by the tears. They burned through each other's eyes, _though this time there were three pairs_…

**_Please, please, forgive me…_**

_**But I won't be home again**_

The heat and flames slipped away. The rocks shattering noisily and angrily digging craters in the floor became insignificant.

Just a thread- though how hot it burned –a single thread kept him hanging on that ledge.

_Don't you let that gaze waver._

_Anck-su-Namun…_

The couple ignored the fact that the other family were now safely pressing their backs to a pillar on the far wall, watching them curiously.

The Priest felt his feet being almost ripped off, but still, she held him planted to that ledge…

_Anck-su-Namun…_

Tears poured from her eyes relentlessly…

Black, shimmering eyes…that she let drop once again.

Breaking the thread

Breaking the sole lifeline that held him there.

Hanging.

_**Maybe someday you'll look up**_

_**And barely conscious, you'll say to no one…**_

The rocks shattering marked their return in full volume- with an erratic jolt, an earthquake made the chamber quiver, and the minions from Hell screeched their striding victory –

"_**Isn't there something missing?"**_

"Imhotep…" Her melodious voice had been robbed from her, her lips that he was dying to taste one last time mouthing his name for the last time… why wasn't there more emotion in her eyes? Why wasn't there that furious determination that had sparked when she had guarded their love with her own life? Why? Why had that all gone?

He looked up at her beautiful face, an icy hand suddenly squeezing the life from his heart.

He could not be unsure.

He couldn't. That…that was just not possible.

Eyes flashed in fear.

…_this is impossible…_

This couldn't be happening! By the Gods why did she hesitate so?

"ANCK-SU-NAMUN!" the Priest yelled at her, not bearing this sudden change of her plans. This wasn't her. It couldn't be her, it couldn't. It couldn't!

She was looking at him so differently now, her eyes almost _cold_ beneath the veils of tears. She was looking at him, no passion in her gaze, no sadness… just fear. He could not even qualify that as fear for his life. Why couldn't he, though? This wasn't happening!

"ANCK-SU-NAMUN! HELP ME!" he begged her, feeling the minions bellow him grasp up his legs impatiently as they tugged him lower. "HELP ME!"

She had to come. She had to. There was no reason that she wouldn't. They had braved the laws of Time and Death themselves! Why was she hesitating? Why was she—

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

-hesitating-

_Ka-thump_

"NIY!"

_Ka-thump_

In a swish of her black robes, she twirled on her heel.

_Ka-thump_

Her ebony black hair swirling out as she fully turned her back to him.

_Ka-thump_

-hesitating-

_**You won't try for me, **_

_**Not now**_

Tears hung in the air as motionless little crystals as she pushed herself forcefully off of the wall, her expression hidden to him.

What…

What…

…was she doing?

She wasn't… wasn't _really_…

"ANCK-SU-NAMUN!"

…leaving him here?

_**Though I'd die to know you love me…**_

He had to be dreaming.

This couldn't be reality. She was running at a sprint down the dark corridor, her black robes swirling out behind her like a tornado, the Black Book dropping heavily to the floor from where it had hung in her hands.

THUMP

"_We must… it is our destiny."_

_Hands gripped the sacred Book and hurled it aside as a tear-filled voiced sliced through his words._

"_No!" She grasped his head between her delicate hands, her anguished gaze crushing him like the powers of the Gods themselves. He felt his determination begin to shatter beneath her assault._

_Her lips were but a breath away from his, her silent words caressing his skin in a whispered admittance of ultimate emotion… "I won't lose you again…"_

Dust rose in a musty cloud as the Book lay, finally defeated, on the trembling ground.

His disbelieving eyes lay heavily upon it, willing it not to be there. It couldn't be abandoned there! Its presence had evoked her desperation of keeping him alive there for her…

The way she wanted…

The way they both wanted… just to be together, for their first peacefully lifetime they had been offered…

That's all they wanted… _just each other…_

But… why was she gone?

Why?...

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know**_

His hot tear-filled eyes rose slowly, disbelievingly, to the obscurity of the looming corridor.

To where she had escaped. To where she had saved her own skin. To where…

He choked on a sob…

…to where she had left him...

Did she really have such little feelings left? This wasn't her…

_I must be dreaming!_

This was anything but her…

The 'her' that he had held to his chest so many nights as she wept for their forsaken story… the her that he had seen plotting desperately just to make their love work out in the end… the her that had stabbed herself viciously through her own heart, for his sake…

Though now she had driven that same blood-tainted dagger through his own chest.

Hard.

_**You forgot me long ago**_

_**Am I so unimportant…?**_

_**Am I so insignificant…?**_

She had told him. Told him so many times… why was it that she was no longer living up to her words? Had she really forgotten who he was? Who _they _were?

_Remember…_

_Remember me…_

He barely managed to choke out her name as his eyes searched the sombre corridor for some miraculous sign that she would come running back, she hadn't deceived him, _couldn't of_ deceived him.

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

She wasn't coming back.

He blinked back his tears, feeling that horrid feeling that she had ripped his heart into two gruesome halves that would never manage to stitch back up.

His eyes were locked on the doorway.

She wasn't coming back.

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

_**You won't try for me, not now**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me**_

_**I'm all alone…**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

His dead stare wavered over to the panting couple who were safely wrapped up in each other's arms, the man kissing his wife's forehead, and the woman looking right into his anguished gaze with a strange look of pity on her face.

He knew that look.

_Too bad she didn't have more guts…that was pretty harsh, just walking out on you…_

Suddenly he despised them. He despised them both more than the Hell spawn beneath him, or the Red River that awaited his defeat deep down the crevice. He hated them…

_For showing what should've been._

_It should be me and my beloved, together, there against that pillar…_

Hated them for what would've been, had she not…

Hated them for what _could've been_…

For, now, that Fate was reserved to them, and to them only.

_He was alone._

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed**_

_**Knowing you don't care…**_

_**And if I sleep, just to dream of you**_

_**I'll wake without you there**_

His trembling hands slid to the edge of the land, blankness filling his dead mind, his dead heart. His body went limp as he looked one last time down the corridor. His fingers lost their deathgrip on the floor…

_**Isn't there something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

His eyes closed tight, the last of the tears dripping down his chin and bursting on the screeching demons that were still tearing at him.

His eyes closed tight.

_Anck-su-Namun…_

_**Please, please forgive me**_

_**But I won't be home again**_

_**I know what you do to yourself**_

_**I breathe deep and cry out**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_Anck-su-Namun…_

He gave in to the minions from Hell.

_Anck-su-Namun…I…_

His fingers lifted from the floor.

…_we…_

His eyes closed tight.

_He fell._

…_Did we…lose to our story? … _

…_**please…please…**_


End file.
